


i can stand the rain

by mukugod (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Slice of Life, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukugod
Summary: “mark-hyung?”he hums,“why haven’t you kissed me yet?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	i can stand the rain

donghyuck liked mark, i mean, obviously, they were dating. 

mark and donghyuck had been dating for about two weeks now and they were still in their puppy love phase, constantly touching, holding hands and hugging every time they were around each other. 

but

they hadn’t kissed yet.

donghyuck doesn’t know why, he knows he’s pretty and he knows minhyung likes him, he watched him foolishly pine over him for months. 

they were sitting together after school when he finally asked.

fingers interlocked as donghyuck’s legs were thrown over his lap, he looks his boyfriend in the eye, “mark-hyung?” 

he hums,

“why haven’t you kissed me yet?” 

mark sputters, “u-uhm haha, like,” 

the younger rolls his eyes fondly, “get it out, idiot.” 

minhyung inhales, “i have this uh.. i dont know.. it’s not really a fantasy... its more like something i really really want,” 

donghyuck looks at him expectantly,

“i really want to kiss you in the rain.” 

the younger flushes, “i mean, that’s.. really cute.. minhyung you sap!” 

all of a sudden donghyuck released his grip on marks hand and reaches for his phone, startling mark in the process. 

he raises an eyebrow, “what are you doing?” 

donghyuck doesn’t look up from his gaze on the lit screen, just mumbles, “just checking something..” 

the younger’s lips curl up into a grin, cute teeth showing the mischief that was already displayed in his eyes. 

“what now?” the elder inquires.

donghyuck’s eyes meet his boyfriend’s and his grin widens, moving his hand to display what was shown on his screen.

the weather. 

mark looks a bit longer before his cheeks warm up, flushing to the tips of his ears. 

“looks like theres a 90 percent chance of rain tomorrow markie, ill be waiting for you at the bus stop after school!” 

donghyuck moves his legs to stand up, and stands in front of the elder, leaning over to press his lips against the soft of mark’s cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him up, “walk me out?” 

mark smiles softly and nods, walking donghyuck down his stairs and to the door, “walk home safely ‘mkay? text me when you get there.” 

he lifts their intertwined hands and places a kiss on donghyuck’s knuckle before opening the door for him and watching him walk down the street until he cant be seen. 

twenty minutes later his phone lights up with a message, 

‘sunshine <3 : i got home safely babe! looking forward to tomorrow ;)’ 

mark rolls his eyes and types his reply, 

‘baby lion : good! and not as much as i am!’ 

_______________________________________________________

the school day goes by incredibly slow for both mark and donghyuck, sneaking texts to each other during classes.

donghyuck was basically vibrating with excitement, two minutes till the bell rang, two minutes until he got to meet up with mark, two minutes until he got to kiss his boyfriend for the first time. 

two minutes felt like two hours, but when the bell rang, the boys basically ran to get to their usual meeting place, the bus stop outside the school. 

not bothering to put his hood up or even bring an umbrella, donghyuck feels his hair flatten with the pressure of the pouring rain. rain drops collect on his eyelashes as he waits for his boyfriend. 

a few minutes feels like a few hours, but soon mark appears in front of him, mirroring his appearance, uniform soaked, hair flat and cheeks flushed. 

he doesn’t waste any time, minhyung drops his bag onto the ground before taking the younger’s chubby cheeks into his hands. 

donghyuck stares up into mark’s honey orbs and presses closer to him, “kiss me, please,” he whispers. 

and who is mark to deny his angel?

he presses his chapped lips onto donghyuck’s. donghyuck lets out a sigh through his nose, moving his lips over mark’s, and suddenly he’s surrounded; all he can breathe is mark, all he can feel is mark, all he can think is mark. he sucks on his bottom lip and pulls back to admire the way his boyfriend looks right now. 

“you’re so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt & cc : @KITHJUN


End file.
